Pirates On the Run!
by Red Pebble
Summary: Port Royal is again being attacked by an enemy ship yet again, by an infamous pirate ship. This time, it is not just gold and silver that the pirates are looking for. It is Capt. Jack Sparrow and his ship The Black Pearl. Will Will be there to save him?
1. WANTED Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of its characters. It is an inspired work and more a sequel of the story.  
  
**Author's note:** Hey people. This is sort of my first ever story I've made on fanfic so ignore all the spelling mistakes etc. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to make the story as genuine as possible so it still follows the correct theme, and keep that oomphf .  
  
**Summary:** Port Royal is again being attacked by an enemy ship yet again, by an infamous pirate ship. This time, it is not just gold and silver that the pirates are looking for. It is Capt. Jack Sparrow and his ship The Black Pearl. At the same time, Will and Elizabeth are at the house organising the wedding. It is not until Will realises that Jack is in a bit of tight spot does he venture to help him out...

* * *

"What is this?" said Will, turning a page of the _Port Royal Times_, "Pirate Jack Sparrow on the run? It says here that he's wanted by other Pirates:  
  
_A pirate was released yesterday after the attack on Port Royal a week ago. He claimed that he and his crewmembers were hunting for the Capt. Jack Sparrow on orders from the Pirate Ship's Captain Wilk Sprook. "Trouble he's in, that Sparrow. Captain's got a bone to pick wid 'im, he does," said the pirate.  
  
Apparently Jack Sparrow, the Captain of the Black Pearl, has been trading with Pirates from across the sea, unfairly. A deal was made that his ship would exchange gold & silver with the foreign pirates for money, women, rum and sails. For the past two months Sparrow and his crew have been giving false gold and silver to the Pirates.  
  
Today, Capt. Sprook made a truce with Commodore Norrington whom has been searching the seas for Jack Sparrow for the past six months. "We'll get him. With the alliance made with the pirates we are able to track him down by tracing his steps," says the Commodore.  
_  
This is insane! Trust Norrington to make an alliance with anyone who'd help him in the search. Well good luck to him." Will said sarcastically, taking a sip of his juice.  
  
Will was wearing a white, thin, long sleeved shirt and a vest in a dark green. His chest was bare; his hair was ruffled and wet. It was about 10 o'clock in the morning and he had just finished taking a shower. Elizabeth was coming down from upstairs, wearing a nightgown of baby blue silk.  
  
Their house was nothing special, but it overlooked the harbour. It was next door to the Governor's house, Elizabeth's father, and from outside looked beautiful. Having just made the building, Elizabeth and Will had not yet filled the house with ornaments and furniture. It had marble flooring and stairs, covered in pastel green and purple carpets decorated in gold patterns. It was obviously the house of the Governor's daughter and not the house of a blacksmith. The dining room was beautiful with cupboards full of decorated plates and cutlery. Photos of scenery were put up on the walls and light came into all the windows.  
  
"It isn't that easy trying to track Jack down" said Elizabeth sitting down in an empty seat next to Will, "I mean, Jack is a stealthy man, who knows what he's doing. It'd take a miracle for Commodore to find him".  
  
"If it would take a miracle, then miracles do come," said Will, cheekily smiling to Elizabeth.  
  
"What do you mean? ...Don't tell me. You know where Sparrow is! Oh, Will!" Elizabeth said concerned, getting up off her seat and walking up towards the window. "You shouldn't be having any contact with him," said Elizabeth, not looking at him. "He's a pirate. If you are suspected of having any contact with him, you will be locked up in the cells without any food or water, until you tell them! I don't want this to happen to you, Will."  
  
"I know, but he has been a good friend, considering he's a pirate... And he was my father's best friend. Hasn't he helped us both?"  
  
Will, trying to reassure Elizabeth and no longer in the mood for reading his paper, stood up and walked over towards her, hugging her from behind. They stared out onto the sea from the window, listening to the seagulls and early merchants setting up stalls. The smell of fresh sea breeze blew upon Elizabeth and Will's faces.  
  
"I love you." Will whispers in Elizabeth's ear, then kissing her neck and caressing her soft milky skin. "I assure you, I wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardise our plans. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one could keep us apart even if it were lock and chain... Lets say you and I go for brunch on the harbour?"  
  
"I'd love to but I'm not properly dressed to go out. However, if you give me a few minutes I'd be able to go with you in the new dress you bought me. I absolutely adore it, but I haven't had the chance to wear it yet."  
  
"Of course. Take your time. I might go and visit the new blacksmith filling in first," said Will heading for the door, "he hasn't had the best experience, and I'm not sure whether Mr. Brown is sober enough to teach him". Will, putting an arm through one of the sleeves of his jacket and kissing Elizabeth on the check goodbye left their house.

* * *

"Cheers! Good Lad! What a fine island this place is. Again my crew! Cheers to the success of our trading!" At the top of his voice, Capt Jack Sparrow yelled to his crewmates, half drunk. The celebrations had begun among the crew in the bar, all of them helping themselves to rum and women. "Ay, what a good deal it was! Aren't we not pirates?" Jack called, almost falling back on his seat, "What is a pirate without any stealing and lies?" he said, laughing then choking on his rum.  
  
Jack Sparrow was wearing his normal attire, smelling like pipe smoke with rum stains on his sleeve. His hat was off on one corner of a chair, and he, too drunk to sing with his crew, had his head on the table and playing with one of his gold rings.  
  
"So, where are we off to now, captain? Any plans?" A familiar voice sat next to Jack.  
  
"Nope. Nothing. Not yet, love," said Jack not in the mood for talking.  
  
It was Anamaria. She had not drunk at all and was quite sober, but seemed eager to leave the island. She had her hair up tangled and unwashed. She had obviously not yet started her celebrations nor cleaned herself up for she still had salt in her hair and clothes, and wore the same clothes from the ship.  
  
"What do you mean? Shouldn't we leave? You're wanted and so is your crew."  
  
"Look Anamaria," said Jack, swinging an arm over Anamaria's shoulder "You know as well as I do, no one on this island is going to look for us. We're all pirates. Savvy?...  
  
Lets try n' take your mind off things, shall we. Don't worry. Jack's goin' ta be here to protect you. I can sense when there's an opportune moment and I think 'this' the opportune moment. Whats say you and me go upstairs and go for a nightcap?"

* * *

To be continued.... 

Please review!


	2. Voices in the Den

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of its characters. It is an inspired work and more a sequel of the story.  
  
**Author's note:** Hey readers. I've decided to sort of make the story into chapters. I'd put in the summary but it's all the same, so I won't bother. Seeing as this is my first ever story on fanfic, ignore the spelling mistakes etc. Hopefully, you all enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

Morning shone upon Jack Sparrow's face, as he lie asleep in a bed, covered in blankets of maroon and orange. Some of the sheets had been kicked off and the pillows were all over the place. The room wasn't big and didn't have much space for anything apart from a bed, a chair, and a cupboard. It wasn't a hotel sweet but it was a soft bed to sleep on, unlike the little bunks that were on board the Black Pearl.  
  
"Argh... blasted sunshine! Can't a captain have his sleep!?" Jack said frustratedly to himself, "I'll shoot the man who opened the windows".  
  
"I opened them," said the same voice that was with him in the bar the night before.  
  
"Oh hello love. You opened the windows, eh?" said Jack half asleep and half surprised anyone was listening to him.  
  
It was Anamaria. Since the last time Jack saw her, she looked much better. She had her dark hair in a neat plait and her dark olive face was washed and clean. She had changed her clothes from the night before and with her washed face and body, made her look much more attractive. She wore the same hat as she always did which covered most of her face.  
  
"Did we have...?" said Jack with a grin on his face. There was a short silence among the two, which was then broken by Jack's husky voice, "But you were great love."  
  
"Sorry to get your hopes up, but nothing happened," said Anamaria matter-of- factly to him, bursting his bubble that he had built up over the night, "Get some clothes on, breakfast is downstairs for you".

* * *

"Where's my crew?... Where have they gone?! Anamaria?" Jack had headed downstairs to expect his crewmembers to be there awaiting his orders, but they had gone. "Anamaria? You know where they went. Where are they?" Jack yelled, getting agitated with her. Jack wasn't interested in food anymore, having broken the nice start to morning. Anamaria was the only one there in the bar that he recognised. Everyone else had vanished and gone. "Boy," Jack said to the bartender, "Where have the men from last night gone?"  
  
"I ain't sure. Pro'ly gone 'ome to sleep wid' 'eir dames and missies, I reckon," replied the boy. He was a very skinny and tall fellow. He seemed oddly familiar and seemed very much a pirate. This man seemed to have put his pirating days aside. He had blonde hair and had a glass eye that rolled around in its socket every time he spoke.  
  
"Who are you, boy?" Jack asked, suspecting he had met him before. The man, a bit uncomfortable, mumbled a few words but never answered. "You're Boson! Ay. You scallywag. Where's your filthy mate Pintel?" said Jack, remembering his face from his old crew whilst taking a bite of his breakfast, "Ha. Ha. Ha. How the hell did you get out of gaol? Keeping away from death, now that you're mortal? So, how IS life treatin' you?"  
  
Jack almost forgetting about where his crew had gone, was about to stay and chat with his old crewmate but was jolted by Anamaria, signalling to leave, making Jack drop the rest of his sausage.  
  
"We must go," said Anamaria eagerly yet almost warningly, "You've caused yourself a whole lot of trouble and we're all in it now."  
  
"Again with this Anamaria?" whined Jack, "everyone on this island are pirates. No red blooded dog would go and tip the scouts [Norrington and his men]'bout me".  
  
They left the Inn/pub and walked on silently towards the shack where Gibbs would normally lie with the pigs, but after a while, they got tired walking up the steep hills of Tortuga silently. "Say, Anamaria, you're a pretty Sheila. Why didn't we ever fancy each other?"  
  
"Do you want something?" said Anamaria, suspecting Jack was up to his usual plans, trying to woo women into getting something, "If you want to bed me, think again. You didn't get to last night. What makes you think you will now?"  
  
"No, I'm a sober dog now. Why not? Aren't I the lad you want, love?"  
  
"You stole my boat! I'm boat less now. I joined your crew to get another boat, and when I got 'another' boat, it was destroyed trying to save you," yelled Anamaria annoyed about the whole fiasco and the sudden nitpicking, "But I'm going to stay as part of your crew, whether you like it or not, until I get my end's worth" and with that came a sort of face she did which meant 'and that's final'. Jack got the point.  
  
They managed to get to Gibbs' shack in do time, and he was there as per usual sitting with the pigs, drinking from one of his rum bottles. He looked much better and a lot happier. His face was clean, his hair combed back and his beard groomed. Apart from the few straws in his hair and beard after rolling around with the pigs, he seemed decent enough to blend in as a law-abider.  
  
That wasn't common on Tortuga. Finding a decent man in Tortuga was like finding a needle in a haystack. They were all thieves there; either sailors who were out looking for a good time, before having to leave the port the next day, or commoners and pirates who were on the run looking for a place to stay or trade goods. No matter what the reason, all men and women in Tortuga didn't have much respect for the Commodore and his men, or any other law-abiding folk.  
  
"Ay, Jack, how's my boy?" said Gibbs, opening his arms and welcoming Jack to his shack, "Ready to go, are we?" spilling some rum from the bottle as he spoke.  
  
"Ay. I see you've gone back to your old ways of living, before setting sail again. C'mon, get up off your shank. We're off. Get the other slackers off this cursed island too," demanded Jack.

* * *

The air was sweet and Elizabeth was at her father's house in the garden, visiting him as she did every so often. The birds were chirping in the trees and the maids were gathering all sorts of herbs and wild flowers. In their baskets, they carried beautiful daisies, tulips, lavender, rosemary, and other perfumed flowers. Elizabeth was sitting down in the outdoor set made from iron, smelling the lavender she had picked, and assorting the other flowers into pots. She was sipping her tea, waiting for her father to come outdoors from his meeting.  
  
"My dear madam, how long since I've seen you!" exclaimed a maid that, when Elizabeth used to stay there, tidied her room and put away her dresses, etc. "Beggin' your pardon miss. I'm sorry for being so bold, I am. I shouldn' 'ta spoke out of whens I'd told not to."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly Estrella. Of course you can. I have not seen you in so long, I'm glad you did. I'm getting a bit lonely up in that house," said Elizabeth, getting up off her seat to give Estrella a hug. "So, how are you? Are you well?"  
  
"Tis I am, miss. How is young Will? You must be very exited to be having a grand weddin' an all. He's a fine man and of good wax, if I may say so. I'm so glad you picked 'im. You're a perfect couple, youz and 'im."  
  
"Thank you" replied Elizabeth with a slight nod.  
  
"Good afternoon Elizabeth," said the so familiar voice of Elizabeth's father, "My, you have turned into a beautiful lady."  
  
Mr Swann turned and gave his daughter a kiss on both cheeks and on her forehead. He was, as always, in bold outfits, nothing different from what the Governor would wear. His socks were high, his shoes shined, and his wig groomed into perfect curls. He waved Estrella away to go back to her duties so he could speak with his daughter alone.  
  
"Hello father," said Elizabeth "Why, you have looked as if you haven't aged a bit. Being the Governor of such a beautiful place, you haven't a wrinkle of trouble on your face. It's no surprise to look as fit as you do when you have not anything to worry about on Port Royal."  
  
"Ah. If only I could say that was true. Have you read the papers? The blasted pirate [Jack] has caused Port Royal to sign treaties with savages. And Norrington has lost his head. Obsessed with finding that Sparrow. Power has gone to him and he wants Sparrow for himself. He wants it so much he agreed to help _pirates_ for that Sparrow fellow. It's been a year! He might as well give up finding him," babbled Mr Swann, getting frustrated at Norrington's stupidity.  
  
They both sat down together under the sun, having tea to drink and biscuits to eat.  
  
"We know Jack, I mean, Sparrow, won't let us find him and if we did he'll manage to get away. Norrington can look forever but he won't find Sparrow. Pirate or not, he's good at avoiding Norrington. Where is he now?"  
  
"Who? Norrington or that pirate?" questioned Mr. Swann  
  
"Norrington"  
  
"Ha! He's out to Tortuga with his men. Crazy. We all know that place is full of horrible scoundrels. He won't get very far at finding him there. Those men and women wouldn't tell him anything. He'll be coming back quicker then when he got there," chuckled Mr. Swann, finding it amusing of Norrington's most likely misfortune. "He's with that horrible lot. The pirates, I mean. They're probably going to leave him and his men stranded on an island. I don't know what to do. The committee wants Norrington gone. Our Port is open to thieves and pirates. Our military is at its weakest with Norrington having most of the lot."  
  
"Father. Don't get yourself in such a strop. I'm sure no pirate would come here. We have good military, complete or not," reassured Elizabeth. She hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They sipped their tea and wandered inside the house, talking and laughing, until it got late and the moon shone bright. The maids were lighting oil lamps and drawing baths. The fire was alight and Elizabeth and her father were sitting beside the fire watching the dancing flames.  
  
"I should leave now. It is starting to get too dark for a woman to wander the streets alone. Will should be home now, too," said Elizabeth, drawing the visit to its end.  
  
"Shall I have one of the men escort you home?" said Mr Swann.  
  
"No. A little walk from here to the house is not far. We are almost neighbours and we are not far enough for me to have an escort" she walked towards the front door, holding her father's hand before saying goodnight and goodbye.

* * *

Elizabeth, after leaving her father's home, walked under the stars to her own. Her hair was flickering the wind, and a breeze blew upon her face. It was a lot cooler outside than what it had been inside her father's house. She couldn't wait to get home and lay next to her own warm fire next to Will. She had walked through the gates and opened the front door of her house. It seemed warm and inviting.  
  
"Will? Are you there?" called Elizabeth. She walked into the house following the warmth. She suddenly heard voices, and laughter. There were visitors. Will was home but not alone. He was talking to someone. Elizabeth, curious to know who was there, walked towards the den where the voices were. "Jack! You're here!"

* * *

To be continued....

Please review


	3. Bump in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of its characters. It is an inspired work and more a sequel of the story.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, my story isn't going too bad, is it? I'm sorry if I haven't updated my story lately. I've been busy doing schoolwork etc. I've read over both chapters and I've realised I've put in a lot of dialogue (I'm sorry. I'm just used to script writing). Well, in this chapter I'm trying to cut back on it, so bare with me.  
  
**Summary:** Jack just arrived in Port Royal with his crewmembers. In the previous chapter, Elizabeth arrived home to find Jack in her living room with Will. This chapter is very short and not much happens. This chapter is approximately one day... (more like one night). All I'm going to say about this chapter is that everything happens at night. No dirty thoughts! :P

* * *

Elizabeth's face was in shock. She was still. Her gloved hands were clasped onto her mouth and her eyes were wide. Elizabeth couldn't believe he was there. Jack was in her house. The pirate Commodore was looking for was in her house! She was happy, of course. Elizabeth had not seen the man for over a year, but what troubled her most was the fact that Jack wasn't safe in her house.  
  
"Elizabeth, aren't you going to say hello to your dear ol' Jack?" said Jack, standing up off the rug, holding out his arms to greet her. Elizabeth didn't reply. She removed her hands from her face to reveal the shocked expression she had.  
  
"Guess not," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Jack," Elizabeth quickly said hesitantly "I'm just shocked, that's all."  
  
Elizabeth felt guilty. After the visit at her father's house, and hearing about the trouble Jack had put her father in, she couldn't help but feel guilty. There she was, standing in front of the man, Commodore, the pirates, and the whole navy were looking for.  
  
"Elizabeth, is something the matter?" asked Will, a bit concerned.  
  
"Oh, look at you," said Jack, chuckling, as he spoke "Aren't you the gentleman these days. Where has the pirate blood in you gone?" There was a short silence among them. Elizabeth, tired, and miserable slumped onto a seat beside the fire.  
  
"William Turner was a good man and a good pirate. I can see it in you too. You crave all what he craved; money, excitement...the list goes on Will." joked Jack.  
  
Will was surprised yet fulfilled as the words Jack spoke started seeping into his mind. He gave a sort of look of satisfaction and acceptance. His expression on his face changed. Being unable to know his father well enough really left a hole in his heart. Elizabeth noticed it. She put her worries aside and sat down beside him; making a cosy spot for herself by the warm fire, and gave Will a comforting hug around the neck. She took his hands in hers and held it.  
  
"He was a good husband too. Your mother loved him and he loved her," said Jack, noticing the love Elizabeth and Will shared. He didn't notice too much because he broke the mood of the conversation with "He was lucky. She was a fine woman". He moved his hands to show her shape of body, looking as if he was in a trance, as he ignored Elizabeth and Will's shocked expressions. He looked tired and sleepy, but almost delirious. As soon as it all happened it was over. Jack fell over, onto the rug, lying asleep by the fire.  
  
"What did you give him?" asked Elizabeth to Will. He shrugged and gave out confused look.  
  
"I gave him a glass of wine," said Will "he probably had a few drinks before he came here. Mr Gibbs was here for a bit as well. They're all in the Pearl hiding off coast behind the heads"  
  
"Oh, Will. I hope no one saw him. I was at father's house and he was telling me how much Jack was wanted by Port Royal and those pirates!" Elizabeth started hesitating. She grabbed Will's arms and squeezed them tightly. "He has to leave. Now. Wake him up. It's best he go before anyone sees him".  
  
"Elizabeth, don't worry. Let him stay for the night. It wouldn't hurt" reassured Will.

* * *

The air was still, and the night was black. The Turner house was quite, and everyone had gone to bed. All but Jack...  
  
"Where am I?" Jack spoke softly, creeping around the hallways "It's those pirates. They've got me".  
  
He felt around for his gun and sword. His hands grabbed what felt like his hat. He put it on his head, and continued looking for his equipment. As his eyes got used to the darkness, the dark spots started taking the shapes of objects. He grabbed his gun and held his sword, ready to strike at the 'pirates'. He opened his door and snuck through a few rooms and hallways.  
  
"Funny. It's too silent. Where are you, you scallywags? Hiding perhaps?" whispered Jack to himself "I have to get out of here".  
  
He heard sounds. People were sleeping in the room opposite him. He crept over to see who or what it was but his shoe caught on something, and tripped over. There was a crash and a thud. He got up quickly, took a stance with his sword and waited. Light came from the room and its door opened. A woman stood there with a candle. She screamed as loud as she could. Jack quickly rushed over, took a knife from his pocket, covered her mouth with his hand, and put the knife up to her throat. Two other doors swung open and Will and Elizabeth came rushing out from them. Will carried a silver sword and a lamp. Their faces shared a mix of shock, scare, and confusion. Jack seemed just as confused.  
  
_**A/N:** By the way, to those who are unaware of this, Elizabeth and Will aren't married yet. They sleep in separate rooms until after the wedding. I'm trying to keep the date genuine and the morals (I assume) are different from today's._  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Will lively and awake, in a stance ready to strike Jack.  
  
"Have they captured you too, Will?" said Jack.  
  
He started to remember what had happened the night before, and realised he was still holding a knife at the woman, who, he later found out, was the maid in the Turner household. He held his knife down and let her go, embarrassed.  
  
"And why are you wearing one of my hats?" asked Elizabeth, confused and still sleepy.  
  
Jack took off the hat that was on his head, and held it. His eyes were wide with surprise to see, not the black leather hat he normally wore, but a woman's hat of pastel purples and pink with a white bow and feather on it.  
  
He returned the hat to Elizabeth, silently, and for a moment tried to hide his face in embarrassment. He looked over to the maid who was trembling in shock next to Elizabeth.  
  
"Sorry love," said Jack, giving her a look of awkwardness. He looked over to Will and Elizabeth speechless. He tried using hand signals to explain himself and mumbled a few words but there was no real explanation.  
  
"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," he said finally, pointing towards the door and left.  
  
It was an awkward situation for all.  
  
"He's in the wrong room," said Elizabeth to Will, pointing to her bedroom.  
  
"I'll get him," replied Will.  
  
No sooner had it been that Jack came out of the room that Will had to show him to his own room. Everyone made for the bedroom and soon after, the lights dimmed and were out for the night.

* * *

The morning shone bright through all the windows, and everyone was busy. Will was getting ready to go to the Blacksmith's and the maid, named Michaela, was already washing up. Elizabeth was eating breakfast, when Will came in. His dark maroon shirt buttons weren't done up but his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His pants and shoes were black and his shoes were shined.  
  
Michaela turned around and had a glimpse of his bare chest. Her eyes met up at his and then hers darted away. She almost dropped the dishes, as her face turned pink. She left the room in a hurry, heading towards the pantry. Elizabeth noticed this.  
  
"You know you shouldn't come into a room, half undressed like that. Michaela is not but a young girl," said Elizabeth; her voice sounding a bit uneasy "besides, aren't I the only one to see you in..."  
  
At that moment, before Elizabeth could finish, the doorbell rang. Michaela came out from the pantry and went to open the door. The dining room walls hid the front door, but Elizabeth and Will could hear who it was. It was the Governor-Elizabeth's father...

* * *

To be continued....  
  
Please review! 


	4. Good morning!

**A/N: **Sorry if I haven't updated lately. I've had writer's block and I can't think of anything to make the story go faster. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to email or whatever. :P. This chappie is short but it ends the scene so i can start new. I have some clue on what to do, but all the story seems to be doing so far is just set the scene and make the story run very slow. Bare with me, but _hopefully_ still enjoy!

**Recap:** What's happened so far is that Jack has come back to Port Royal and has slept at Will and Elizabeth's house. In the morning, it is a surprise to find the Governor in her house, unaware of Jack's presence. OOohhh!

* * *

"Why father, how are you?" said Elizabeth hesitantly "What reason have you come all the way here to see us?" Her eyes quickly darted from her father to the staircase, afraid that Jack might come down any minute.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth, must you be so bold? May a father not be able to visit his daughter's house?" said Mr Swann.   
  
At that moment, Will walked in from the dining room entrance; his shirt neatly tucked in and wearing a new vest. He smiled and nodded towards Mr Swann. Mr Swann, being the Governor he of Port Royal he found it rude not to be welcomed of his power.  
  
"Good day, Mr Swann" said Will, in a hurry to end the conversation "How has your health been?"  
  
"Good. Good" replied Mr Swann. Mr Swann looked from Will to Elizabeth, who were both preoccupied with Jack. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Mr Swann.  
  
"No father of course not. We were just having breakfast," said Elizabeth, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the staircase and towards the den. Will managed to slip away without further contact, and running up the stairs.  
  
"Breakfast? At this hour?" said Mr Swann, surprised to have heard such a thing being 9 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Elizabeth led her father to the den, made him thump onto a seat and chat. She whispered something to the maid, which understood, nodded, and left with her feather duster and cloth.   
  
"Why does this room smell like vile rum, Elizabeth?" said her father, making a putrid face as if someone had dies in the room and left to rot for years. He took a cloth from his pocket and held it up to his nose.  
  
"What smell? Oh that... uhhhh" said Elizabeth, being caught in the moment, trying to think of some quick excuse to hide it "The maid was carrying bottles of wines to the pantry but dropped a few and spilt them all over.... I guess all the wines mixed together and didn't work so well. I'm sorry father. I'll have Michaela clean harder next time to get rid of the stench." Elizabeth hated lying to her father. Although, she did so plenty of times, she never liked it.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the guest's bedroom, Jack lie asleep, snoring like a loud pig. His face was buried under the many pillows and sheets. His feet were visible; sticking out of the sheets and on the edge of the bed. Michaela had entered quietly, being told by Elizabeth to fetch his clothes and hide him as quickly as she could. Michaela was still afraid of Jack. She was reluctant to play a part in the whole fiasco, but she thought so much of Elizabeth and she could tell that it was a really big favour. She organised his clothes, pulled the pillows off Jack's face and tried waking him up.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Michaela said whispered, afraid he might pounce on her again "Wake up."  
  
She waited for a response but the only response she got was a snore.   
  
"Wake up," she said again a bit louder. No response.  
  
Suddenly, Will came rushing in, closing the door behind him and making sure he hadn't been seen. He held a glass of chilled water in his hand...[and you can guess what happened]. Jack leapt up abruptly, luckily not screaming as he did so. He took the gun from the bedside table and held it up at Will.  
  
"Never wake a man when he's sleeping, Will. Never" spoke Jack huskily.  
  
"Go! Quickly!" Will said hastily.   
  
"What in the Black Pearl's name are you on about?" said Jack removing his sheets and arming himself.  
  
"It's Elizabeth's father. He's here. You have to go."  
  
There was a pause. Jack was trying to remember who Elizabeth's father was, and why he was so important.  
  
"Ah yes. The Governor. How is that old fella? He couldn't hurt a fish. I might just go and say hello actually."   
  
Jack had gotten up very quickly and his mood that day seemed as if he took nothing seriously, and more as if he wanted to play. It was as if he had forgotten that half of Port Royal's navy was looking for him, plus the added Pirates.  
  
Jack swung open his door and headed downstairs, Will in quick pursuit.  
  
"Governor! Good morning isn't it?" welcomed Jack while he rearranged the wig on Mr. Swann's head.  
  
"You!" said Mr. Swan, with a mixture of horror, disgust and surprise, "You've led my navy out to sea looking for you... you... you pirate!"  
  
"And what lovely weather you're having too" ended Jack, not paying any attention to the Governor.  
  
"I'll have my guards arrest him right now!"  
  
"No!" Elizabeth yelled, holding her father back. "Father. You can't."  
  
"Elizabeth! Do you realise what you're doing? This is criminal! I should have you.... Have you.." Mr Swann could not find the words to say to Elizabeth. He had always supported her in everything she did, and could never say otherwise.  
  
"Father, I know you're worried but Jack..."  
  
"Jack is a pirate!" interrupted the Governor, and with that he turned his back on her and called for his guards.  
  
"Run!" said Will.

* * *

Review! Review! :) Hopefully, it wasn't too boring :P 


	5. A woman on board is bad luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of its characters. It is an inspired work and more a sequel of the story.

**Author's Note:** Well, my story isn't going too bad, is it? I'm sorry if I haven't updated my story lately. I've been busy doing schoolwork etc. I've read over both chapters and I've realised I've put in a lot of dialogue (I'm sorry. I'm just used to script writing). Well, in this chapter I'm trying to cut back on it, so bare with me.  
  
**Summary:** So far Jack has gotten himself in big trouble by playing cheecky with the Governor, and now's he's on the run.

* * *

"Well, I never thought he'd do it..." puffed Jack, hiding behind a statue of one of Port Royal's navy soldiers.

Will, hiding behind a statue cannon, shook his head at Jack and absolutely dismissed what Jack had to say.

"There he is!" yelled a guard.

And that was the signal for both of them to run for their lives. As Will and Jack started running up the docks, picking any boat that was there, they were suddenly attacked by thousands of bullets. The navy that were guarding the docks, were alert and doing their job.

Fortunately, Jack and Will managed to run away in time. However, the same could not be said for their very small boat. Seven or eight bullet holes were visible in the boat and did not help their situation. They rowed vigorously to where the Pearl was awaiting their arrival, whilst trying to cup out the water flowing in from the holes. Will rowed and Jack cupped the water out of the boat with his hands. He held himself in a strange position, having his foot trying to cover one hole on the right hand side of the boat and his other foot twisted around trying to cover two the holes on the left hand side of the boat –more towards Will's side. Luckily, Jack seated himself in a position where his buttocks covered three other holes on the bottom of the boat.

Slowly but surely, they managed to row to the Black Pearl in time so they weren't seen by any guards.

* * *

"Welcome back cap'n," said the familiar coloured Parrot, owned by the tongueless Cotton.

"You taught him to talk," said Will in amusement.

The bird flew onto Cotton's shoulder –Cotton feeling very proud of himself for teaching his pet.

"You little missy are the most beauteous dame I've ever seen. D'yar like talking animals? I'll show you another... later." squawks Cotton's bird, adding a little whistle at the end of his line. Cotton's face went bright pink in embarrassment and walked away, smacking his bird over the head, as he did so.

"Where's my crew" hollered Jack.

"We're all here," answered Gibbs, his face covered in oil from scrubbing cannons.

"Where's Anamaria?" Jack asked, his voice a bit concerned.

"She should be on deck," Gibbs said reassuringly "I'm sure she's just hiding".

"Cap'n! Cap'n! The Royals have spo'ed us!" yelled a crewmember

"Set up the sails! Get going you scallywags," ordered Jack immediately, "Sorry Will but you're coming with us. We can't risk going back with them on their guard."

* * *

"Jack? Jack? Jack!" called Anamaria from below the balcony of Elizabeth's estate.

She was wearing a different outfit. It wasn't as loose as normal. It was as if she had dressed so she could run faster without much trouble. She wore a big brown leather jacket, and her usual feathered hat. Soon enough, the light switched on, and a window opened. Unfortunately, it wasn't who Anamaria was looking for. It was the Governor.

"Who are you woman? Can you not see it is after dark? Be off with you," shooed away the Governor. He popped his head back inside but popped his head back out. "Wait. You're dressed awfully funny for lady, and of this time of day. And what a funny hat you're wearing... It looks almost like a pira...." There was silence, and shock. "Guards!"

Four men from the bottom story of the house came running out the front door. Anamaria suddenly realised what was happening and ran as fast as she could away from them. She ran towards the garden where, she found out, two other guards patrolled the area. She looked for other options to run to but the guards were coming in from all directions. Soon enough, she found herself in chains, screaming for freedom.

Suddenly Elizabeth came running to the balcony and saw Anamaria. Wearing a white night gown with a shocked and scared expression on her face, she yelled out to stop immediately. Elizabeth ran down to the garden, buying some time for herself to think of an excuse she could give her father and guards. She gave a little smile to Anamaria, as if everything was going to be fine. So Anamaria just stood where she was, waiting for what was to come out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"You can't arrest Anamaria," said Elizabeth, unsure as what to do next.

"And why not?" said the Governor.

"Well, you see..." mumbled Elizabeth, "Anamaria... she's not a pirate. She found that hat somewhere."

"And how would you know Elizabeth?"

"...Because, I- I- I ...was with Anamaria the time! She's no pirate. She's an old friend," smiled Elizabeth "Anamaria came to visit us from England"

The Governor, shocked and embarrassed at the same time, was speechless. He babbled on, but eventually found the words to apologise.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear. It's just what you're wearing.. and with all the fuss about pirates... I must be going paranoid," said the Governor, "Well, what are you waiting for men? Unlock this lady's chains."

* * *

Review! Review! Hope you like this chappie. Got more sausy chappies coming. 


	6. Missing Tresures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of its characters. It is an inspired work and more a sequel of the story.

**Author's note:** Hey people. Sorry if it's taken me this long to continue my story. I've been busy... and yeah. Shuffles to find an excuse. Well, don't worry. I have the rest of the plot up my sleeve. I'm really sorry about everything in my story. Some things might not match up to their dates but play along with it anyway. Have fun!

**Summary: **Where has Jack Sparrow gotten to. He's managed to escape Port Royal but has he left his treasure behind?

* * *

"Pirate spotted, but escapes!" Mr Swann read aloud. The daily newspaper _Port Royal Times_ caught everything in the paper, "And they have pictures! Where do these reporters come from? I didn't see any cameras when we were after _him_...Elizabeth, please listen."

**(A/N:** We're assuming that in those times, that very simple photography was invented)

Elizabeth was in her own world at the time. She continued sipping her tea, letting her mind wander elsewhere. She was too worried about Will. She hadn't heard from him since the day before. She put her cup down and looked at her father, in anticipation.

"Yes. Sorry. Go on," commented Elizabeth.

"Can we really trust our lives in our Governor's hands?! What is this nonsense?" exclaimed Mr Swann in disgust, reading a small article below the escape story, "They think I'm incapable of leading Port Royal! Listen:

_After the fresh escape of one of the infamous pirates around, Jack Sparrow, people have questioned the Governor's power. Commodore Norrington, still searching for Sparrow after six months in the Caribbean, was unaware of Sparrows plans to invade Port Royal. His recent truce with other Pirates have lead him on a dead trail so far._

_Late yesterday, Sparrow was spotted in the house of the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth. It is unclear as to why he was there but apparently, Mr. Swann was attacked by him in their living room. He ran to the docks soon after, having the present guards and officers after him. He left with a man in a small boat, suspected to be William Turner, Elizabeth's husband to be. _

_People have firstly questioned why Sparrow was in the Swann mansion, in the living room, and why he left with Mr. Turner. Experts question the Governor, and his honesty to his people. _

_This isn't the first escape of Captain Jack Sparrow. He managed to escape from Port royal late last year, after the incident involving a widespread attack on Port Royal._

Question my honesty?! They think I'm corrupt. You see? Elizabeth? Hanging around with pirates has gotten me into question. You yourself could be hung! Are you even listening to me Elizabeth?"

Mr Swann put his paper down, and looked around for Elizabeth. She had managed to leave the table without Mr Swann realising, while he was deep into the article.

* * *

It was very busy upstairs for the maids of the household and for Elizabeth. She looked at Anamaria. She wore her strawy hair in a loose bun, and she was clothed in a simple nightgown. Her face was oily and her arms were cut and blistered.

With much struggle they manage to make Anamaria take a shower with luke warm water, which seemed highly unusual for Ana. She wasn't used to the warm water. She bathed in cool freshwater. She wriggled and squirmed, while the maids tried to rub her clean and brush her hair. Elizabeth added some herbal oils that would heal her sailor wounds. Eventually they managed to scrub her to an acceptable standard of clean, and rid her hair of all lice, visible. By the end of it, her olive skin had turned red from scrubbing and her head felt as if it were bleeding.

"You're making me wear this?!?" cried Anamaria to Elizabeth. She held up a lacy pastel rose coloured dress, complete with embroidered patterns of roses and leaves, and matching shoes and stockings.

"And what is this?!". In another hand she held up a thick material, presumably a top, with crossed laces and holes.

"It's a corset," replied Elizabeth.

"I've heard of these. No. You can't make me wear this!"

"Look. If they find you're a pirate, you'll be hung. Jack nor Gibbs are hear to save you. So you have to play the part of a lady until we can figure something out," explained Elizabeth, as considerate as she could say possible. She looked to the maids. "Well? Lace her up. And I think we need to do something about your hair. It isn't normal for a lady to wear her hair like that."

Reluctantly, Anamaria took the corset. She looked at it for a second, in amazement and confusion. Without having to say anything, the maids attended to her.

"Too tight!" she gasped. It was nowhere near tight, but for her it felt like she couldn't move in such a thing. It admittedly make her look much more attractive. It brought out all the curves and features of her body. Her bust had risen, her waist had shrunk, and her hips were brought out. Her body was no longer hidden in baggy, loose shirts or too big, ripped bottoms. Anamaria's face glowed. Her cheeks were red and her eyes watered from the exposure of the hot water. Elizabeth smiled in comfort, walked over and handed her the dress.

"Don't worry. Everything will be well," said Elizabeth, reassuringly.

They put on the dress and the stockings and the matching shoes. Her wet hair was combed and left to dry. She looked almost like a normal lady that went about her daily duties. The new Anamaria stood in front of them. She stood there feeling as weak and powerless as she ever did before. She felt vulnerable.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Black Pearl...

"Anamaria's gone, Jack" said Will, "I've asked everyone around and she's gone."

"Women," Jack replied, "You never know what they get up to, and they never tell you anything. Are you sure she didn't tell you anything?"

"Cap'n we've lost 'em" said a short bald crewmember.

"I know we've lost her. The question is, where has she gone?" said Jack

"I didn't mean Miss Ana sir. I meant Norrington. We've managed to loose 'em".

"Oh... well that's good."

Jack had searched everywhere for Ana. It was impossible that she'd disobey orders. He thought alone in the Captain's cabin that night. He had realised that when they had first arrived at Port Royal, she had told him that it wasn't safe.

"I should've listened, Anamaria," he said to himself.

Jack picked up his pint of rum and skulled it down. He was far too drunk to navigate the ship tonight. All was silent on the Black Pearl and the crew was fast asleep.

"Where've you gone?" he thought to himself. As he poured himself more rum, he quaked and shivered at another idea. "They've got her! I knew she was going to try and find me after disappearing that night. That little she-devil. Couldn't keep her hands off me, and now she's gotten herself caught." He juggled the bottle of rum in his hand, pouring most of its contents on the cabin floor. He staggered over to his desk and sat himself down.

At that moment, Will came barging into the cabin. Jack took out his gun and shot it into the air, putting a hole into the roof of the ship.

"Never, ever come in here without permission boy," warned Jack.

"Wow Jack. Hold up there," said Will.

Again, the cabin doors opened and Gibbs came running through. Another shot was fired into the air. Jack's rum bottle slid out of his fingers and smashed on the floor spilling all of its contents.

"Jack, what's gotten inta' ya'? S'like the devil's got you on strings," commented Gibbs.

"Can't a man... Captain... be left alone to wallow in his own filth? If you must know, I'm thinking," reassured Jack.

"Funny way of showing it" replied Will, "Look I know you're upset about Anamaria-"

"I'm not upset!" yelled Jack, like a child. His arms were flailing wildly, still holding the loaded gun- Will and Gibbs trying to dodge its path.

"Cap'n, Anamaria told me that she'd be looking for ya the same day you came back. She saids it was unwise to stay there in Port Royal. Went looking for ya, she did. Saids she'd find you at 'is house," said Gibbs, pointing at Will.

Jack looked wildly at Will. Millions of thoughts running through his mind, "Have you been sleeping with my lady?!" said Jack in horror.

Will was absolutely surprised with such a question. "No, course not, Jack. Eliz-"

And with that last comment, Jack fell the floor, past out, smelling like whisky and rum.

* * *

D'ya like it so far? Review! Review! More sausy chappies coming soon! 


	7. Distinctio Basilicus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of its characters. It is an inspired work and more a sequel of the story.

**Author's note:** How do you like it so far readers? Well here's another chapter for you. Enjoy. Oh yeah by the way, it might be morning in Port Royal but because of the time difference and everything it could be night on the Black Pearl. I just wanted to tell all those confused by my last chapter.

**Summary: **Distinctio Basilicus Festival is on and only the two girls can share it with each other. Will Jack and Will ever manage to get back, or will they cause more mischief and havoc on Vantague?

* * *

The warm radiant golden sunshine seeped through the closed wooden cabin windows. The salty air was fresh and there was a light cool ocean breeze. The Black Pearl creaked as it rocked and swayed to the waves below. Cotton's parrot could be heard above squawking random lines that he had heard from the crew. All were busy, attending to maintain the Pearl. Gibbs was tying ropes, others were cleaning the cannons, few were washing the deck, Will was sharpening swords and Jack was fast asleep.

As Jack arose from his slumber, he tried to remember what had happened the night before.

"What damned man blew holes in my ship?!" yelled Jack. There were two holes in the ceiling where two bright light beams managed to stand. The wood around it seemed undisturbed; however there was a big hole, and wood chipping seemed visible on the floor. He trudged over to his table and noticed an empty rum bottle and its contents dried onto the floor. Jack stared at it for a moment, trying to put two and two together. With the migraine he had, and an empty rum bottle he managed to recall what had happened. He looked from the bottle to the wood pieces to the bottle to the hole.

"Anamaria!" he called to himself.

He flopped onto his bed again and stroked his unshaven face. His stubbly sideburns were growing out of control. He felt his plaited chin hair.

"Loosing yourself looking for me..." Jack said to himself, as if Anamaria was right next to him. He grinned, and chuckled. "I'll get you back".

Jack sat up again. He rushed over to his map and examined it. The red lines and the black simplistic shapes, that were islands and countries, stood out from the rest of the brown stained background. Vantague was the closest island from where the Pearl as anchored. It wasn't a big island and was mostly docked for merchant sailors. The island as known for selling some of the best supplies around the world. It sold everything for ships, a perfect place to stock up and be ready to set sail.

"We set sail for Vantague!" Jack exclaimed, "Bring up the anchors, and send up the sails! Get to work you dogs. We stop for Vantague and head for Port Royal."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Port Royal the sun was saying goodbye and covered the sky with pinks, oranges, yellows, purples and blues. The moon was becoming clearer but all of Port Royal was celebrating. It was an annual event celebrating the founding of Port Royal. People would dress up, wear masks, dance and socialise while music was played and rides were made up for the children. Plays were acted out on stages, exhibiting how Port Royal was found. It was a time of laughter, joy, happiness, fashion, music and dance. Everyone looked forward to the 'Distinctio Basilicus Festival'.

"How are you feeling?" asked a fair, honey blonde woman wearing a pastel peach frock with gold lacing.

She held a mask up to her eyes as she spoke, as did everyone. It was custom to wear masks at the festival. Masks brought mystery, curiousity, and playfulness to the event. Townspeople were able to do things they couldn't normally do, so it only left a comfortable mood to the celebration. The woman's mask was decorated with golden feathers, and silver sequins under a peach fabric. The mask seemed elegant and delicate like a swan.

"I don't like this," responded the other woman, "I'm not comfortable".

This woman wore a romantic red gown. It was very different from the other woman's. This woman's garment was flowing and made of soft thin material. It was simple and yet so elegant and refined. Her tanned olive skin complemented the dress and her locks of jet-black hair curled down to waist. She wore white silk arm length gloves and black shoes. She too had a mask. It was white with a red bloomed rose. The mask was outlined with an orange circular pattern.

"Oh, don't worry. Enjoy the festivities. No one's going to recognise you with your mask on" reassured the lady in pink.

"It's not that, it's this dress! I'm bare. You can't fit anything in this dress, not even my pistol! And besides, this dress is so restricting, and I think I've had about enough of those stockings. Elizabeth, what's going go happen?"

"I told you Anamaria, everything's going to be fine–"

"But _how_ do you know? You haven't heard from Jack nor Will," interrupted Anamaria, "That dog, who knows what's running around in his mind. I told him we should have left, and, oh, yes he did, but without me!"

"Calm down Anamaria," said Elizabeth. She unmasked herself and, again, gave Anamaria the warm, reassurance that she needed.

However, it wasn't just Anamaria Elizabeth was trying to reassure. Part of that reassurance was for herself. Will had been long gone, almost a few weeks, and still, there had been no word from him. She wondered what had happened but she tried to remain positive.

"Come along girls," interrupted Mr. Swann, whom was dressed like a King. He wore royal robes of red which were decorated with intricate gold stitching with a matching golden mask, "You don't want to miss anything. It must all be very exciting for you Anamaria, seeing all of this for the first time. Well, hurry on. Distinctio Basilicus!"

The girls hurried along the streets of Port Royal, carrying a Kerosene lamp. Marvellous displays of sword fighting were held. Elizabeth and Anamaria stayed to watch, while Mr. Brown from the Blacksmith, tried to play his role as a Port Royal officer. He stumbled on lines, and mumbled others but his sword fighting performance was grand. Mr. Brown advanced and struck on que. His footwork, as Anamaria had pointed out, was perfect- as perfect as his stumpy legs could get him. In the tragic climax, he pretended to drive his sword into the beast. The crowd hollered and clapped, while Mr. Brown and his accompaniment bowed in gratitude.

Elizabeth looked at Anamaria, and for a split second, Anamaria seemed as if she had forgotten about Jack and the crew and her dress and her stockings and her hair and her pistol. Anamaria looked back and smiled.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you, what does Dist-inc-to Basss-il-lilly-cus mean?" asked Anamaria

Elizabeth laughed, as she tried correcting Anamaria.

"No. I'm curious," continued Anamaria.

"It's in Latin. Distinctio Basilicus. It means 'found royalty'," answered Elizabeth.

As that subjected started to end, the ladies headed elsewhere. Later and later into the night, Anamaria seemed to enjoy herself more and more. They watched other plays and demonstrations- one of which, she even got to go on stage and be herself. A man wanted volunteers to improvise roles, and knowing the one thing Anamaria could think of being, she was a pirate. The man gave her a feathered hat, and a pretend gun. She swayed and trudged back and forth of the stage, yelling out random pirate lines with a manly voice.

"You looked quite odd Anamaria," laughed Elizabeth "You had your mask on the whole time while you acted out. You looked so out of place with the pirate hat and a gun with a dress and a mask."

"Did you see me walk?" giggled Anamaria at herself "I just thought of Jack, and did what he does."

"Oh, it was splendid Anamaria," said Elizabeth happily, "Care for a drink? I'm thirty after all that fun."

"Sure."

They started for a place to have a drink, and saw Estrella, one of the maids of the mansion. Elizabeth introduced Anamaria to Estrella and chatted for a while until she had to leave. Anamaria led Elizabeth to a bar she knew of. It was the place where the Jack and the crew had stayed.

"We can't go in there," Elizabeth said warningly.

"And why not?"

"Ladies like ourselves?" questioned Elizabeth

"_Yes_, like ourselves. Let's go!"

Anamaria took Elizabeth's hand and led her in. Men and women were together- boisterous ladies sitting on the men's laps, holding their drinks.

"What can I do for ya ladies?" said Boson

"A pale blue spirit," called Anamaria.

Boson took a shot glass, got the spirit bottles but stopped.

"Wait a moment... I know that voice," stated Boson, "who are you?"

"No one. I don't believe we've met," said Anamaria softly, trying to hide her voice with a sophisticated accent. Luckily, she had her mask. She felt so embarrassed being seen the way she way she was.

"C'mon. I know a voice when I 'ere it, poppet. Show me who you are," said Boson with a grin. He was pushing it. "Who are ya' missy? Don't worry. Whats you say, me n' you talk this over a little nightcap?"

Pow! Straight in the face! A blow to the head! Anamaria was as quick as a cheetah on its prey. She had punched Boson right in the face. Elizabeth rushed over.

"Anamaria!?" yelled Elizabeth in surprise "What-"

"Anamaria?!?!" said Boson, "Wha' in Davey Jones locker are you 'ere doin' 'ere? 'f I knowns it were you I woudn' dun' it."

He stood up, holding his lip in amazement. It was bleeding. One side of his face was red and started to swell but he didn't seem to notice that much.

"But gee, Anamaria, you're lookin' quite the dame 'f I say so meself. Still, my offer still stands. Still up for wha' I mentioned we could-"

Pow!

* * *

"Cap'n, I can see shore" said a skinny dark tanned, black haired boy.

"Ah. We're almost there," said Jack, patting the boy on the back.

He walked over to Will that was looking over the side of the ship into the clear waters.

"Look Jack. Huge fish are following us," exclaimed Will in amazement, "Will they hurt us?"

"Not unless you touch 'em," said Jack, not excited by the site, "Vantague is just up ahead to the east. We can get supplies there, and start heading back for Port Royal, savvy?"

Will nodded. He was missing Elizabeth. Although he hadn't said it aloud, it was clear as crystal he was thinking about her before Jack had interrupted.

"C'mon. We've got work to do," commented Jack, killing the silence, "Better get ready."

* * *

review! review! I hope you like! 


End file.
